


Rise to the Challenge

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competitive sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kind of a threesome, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: As Seto Kaiba likes to say, a true duelist will rise to any challenge. His most recent competition with Atem has nothing to do with Duel Monsters, but he’s still determined to win.Or: Seto Kaiba and Atem pick you up in a bar so you can help them settle a bet.(Mind the tags please.)
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Seto Kaiba/Reader, Seto Kaiba/Reader/Yami Yuugi, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 168





	Rise to the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamineMixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/gifts).



> Gifted to NamineMixi because I was reading her fic Turnabout, and I commented that Kaiba would be the type to take pride in how many orgasms he can give his partner. It's been a while, but this idea kind of has been festering in the back of my mind since then. :D 
> 
> I guess this may not be great if you're looking for a believable plot (or like you're here for plot at all?) so please mind the tags and don't at me about things you were warned about. I guess you can at me for how poorly I write Atem's character. I feel like I mucked it up. 
> 
> Also, this was written in 10pt font to make it hard for my husband to sneak any reading over my shoulder, and I've not edited it yet. (And may never do so. Other people write great smut. I, on the other hand, write nothing but cringe as far as I'm concerned.) 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this smutty one shot!

The situation seems unreal. You’re not sure if you’re drunk or if you’re dreaming but one of those options must be true. Otherwise, how would you have two men sitting on either side of you, propositioning you? 

The man on one side had introduced himself as Atem, but he looks suspiciously like Yugi Muto. You’re willing to go along with his charade, however, as his conversation had been charming. He makes eye contact when he looks at you and seems interested in what you have to say. He carries himself with confidence, but so does the man on your other side, Seto Kaiba. 

Kaiba hadn’t introduced himself, but you don’t blame him. You know who he is without a doubt. He speaks mostly to Atem, but when he looks over your body, you don’t doubt that he’s studying you. 

The two of them have sat with you for at least an hour, paying for your drinks and keeping you company. You’re flattered at the attention. Both men are attractive and well dressed, and you feel the urge to preen knowing that they've been looking at you tonight. 

Then Seto Kaiba puts his hand on the back of your chair and leans in close. You’re startled, and when you take a deep breath, you can smell his cologne. It’s subtle and this is the first time you’ve caught the scent all night. Something about it makes you want to press your nose against him. 

“We have a hotel room nearby,” he says, speaking against your ear. “Atem wants you to join us.” 

Atem is leaning in, too, and he scoffs at the last part, his breath tickling your neck. “We’d both like for you to join us.” 

At this point, you feel like you must be dreaming. Or maybe you have had too much to drink to understand them. This can’t be a real situation. 

“We have a proposition for you,” Atem says, “but we don’t want to be overheard telling you about it. Come with us, hear us out, and we promise you can leave at any time.” 

Warning bells ring. You’re not a moron. Going to a hotel room with two strange men is stupid. It’s dumb. Your brain shouts, no no no! 

At the same time, Seto Kaiba isn’t a stranger. He’s a famous man. Your friends have seen you with him and would point their fingers his way if he murdered you. You glance around the bar as you realize that your friends have gone missing. The two men on either side of you don’t say a word as you turn in your seat. Then you spot your friends in the corner. They wave when they see you looking their way. 

You want to go with the two men, but your brain won’t just turn off the warning bells. “Please, excuse me for a moment,” you say as you hop off your bar stool and make your way over to your friends. As you walk away, you think you can hear Atem chastising Kaiba for being in too much of a hurry. 

But they don’t follow you. They let you go. That makes you feel better about what you want to do. 

So when you make it to your friends, you don’t let them speak. “They want me to go home with them.” Home isn’t quite right. “Well, to a hotel.” 

Their eyes go wide. Your most sensible friend is the first to recover. “I hope you said no.” 

The other squeals. “No?! Say YES.” She grabs your arm, turning you to look back at Atem and Kaiba. “It’s SETO KAIBA! He’s so hot. He could get it. And that leather daddy next to him? Yum. I bet he knows how to treat a girl. Think of all the dirty things he could do.” 

“Leather daddy? Ewwww. No.” Your other friend doesn’t hide her disgust. “Keep your kinks in your pants.” 

“Don’t slut shame me! And don’t slut shame her!” She hugs you. “This is a once in a lifetime chance! Go before they change their minds! Get their numbers!” She pushes you back in the direction of the two, and while you know your other friend is frowning at your back, you have the nerve to go with them to the room now. 

After all, your friends know who you’re with, and if you don’t like their proposition, you can always leave. They have to let you leave now. It’s curiosity that makes you go back to the two men and lean on your empty chair. You tell yourself that you haven’t decided anything yet. You just want to know what they’ll say. 

When you lean forward between them, they both look at you and wait, patient. Kaiba has his eyebrow raised, and Atem grins as if he knows he’s about to get good news. 

“My friends know I’m going with you,” you say. “So if I go missing, they’ll sic the cops on you.” 

Atem laughs. He’s not worried. 

Kaiba isn’t amused. He stands and takes your elbow. “Shall we?” 

“Don’t be in such a rush, Kaiba.” Atem slides off the chair, stretching his body out as he stands. “It’s why you’ll never win.” Then he places his hand on your lower back, just above your butt. “You have to take your time. Go slow.” He winks at you. 

Kaiba just grunts and begins to lead you out of the bar. Despite the languid way he’d stood up, Atem keeps up with Kaiba’s pace. Once outside, they lead you over to the valet area. The two men seem to communicate without talking, and Atem wraps his arm around your shoulders, standing back with you as Kaiba approaches the man in the valet booth. The man takes something from Kaiba before holding up a walkie-talkie. Atem squeezes your shoulders, grinning at you. “Sit in the backseat with me?” he asks. 

You consider the question for a moment before nodding. The front seat with Kaiba seems intimidating, and the backseat alone might be awkward. 

A car is pulled around, and the driver gets out, leaving the car door open for Kaiba. Atem leads you over to the car, letting go of you so he can open the door to the backseat for you. You get into the car and then slide over to make room for him to follow. He gets in next to you, and as he shuts the door, Kaiba turns around to glare at him. 

“You’re the one who insisted on driving, Kaiba,” Atem taunts. 

Kaiba turns back around. “Keep your hands to yourself.” 

You don’t know if the command is directed at you, but you shift in your seat, placing your hands in your lap and squeezing your thighs together. 

“Wouldn’t want you to accuse me of cheating.” 

You glance over, and Atem winks. 

But he does keep his hands to himself. 

“Can I hear the proposition now?” you ask. Curiosity is part of the reason you’re here. (You tell yourself it’s the only reason.) You want to know if they’re really just looking for a threesome or if there’s something more interesting going on. 

Part of your brain says they’re just perverts looking for a threesome, but you’re playing coy with yourself, pretending there might be something else going on. 

“What do you think, Kaiba? Should we tell her now?” 

Kaiba growls but doesn’t say anything. 

“That’s not a no. I’m going to tell her.” Atem leans against the car door, pulling his legs up so he can sit cross-legged on the seat. “It’s quite simple. We both want to have sex with you.” 

“No,” Kaiba interrupts from the front seat. 

Atem shushes him. “We do.” 

You glance at Kaiba, but you can’t see his face from your angle. You don’t know what he’s thinking. Atem is all smiles and straightforward words, but you can’t help but be confused by Seto Kaiba. “So... a threesome?” Just your run of the mill experimentation. 

“Sort of.” Atem fidgets in his seat. “But you’d only really be with us one at a time while the other one watches.” 

You tried to puzzle out his words. They made sense but didn’t quite sink in. “What?”

“We want to see who can pleasure you the most.” He places emphasis on the word ‘pleasure,’ his voice lowering to a sinful octave. “So of course we have to watch the other to ensure nobody cheats.” 

“To ensure you don’t cheat,” Kaiba says. 

“Don’t be a poor loser,” Atem shoots back. 

Kaiba grumbles in the front seat, but you can’t make out any of the words. Atem’s smile has turned into more of a leer, and you feel like his eyes are concentrated on your chest. “You can run once we make it to the Peninsula. Kaiba will even pay for your car home.” 

You shake your head, unable to form words as you try to think about what you’ve just been offered. It’s a threesome no matter how they try to phrase it. Do you really want to have sex with both of these men? They’re attractive, but they’re strangers. 

And you only live once. 

“On one condition,” you say, “both of you have to use condoms.” With that request, you smother the part of you that wants to be safe and good. You’re ready to be safe and wild. 

“Obviously.” Kaiba scoffs in the front seat. 

Atem nods. “Done.” 

The weight of what you’ve agreed to begins to set in. Luckily, you don’t have too much time to think about it. Kaiba pulls his car into the driveway for the Peninsula, stopping right in front of the doors. Then all the doors are pulled open by the men waiting at the front, and someone helps you step out of the car before you know what’s going on. 

“Mr. Kaiba, sir, we’ve been expecting you. Please this way.”

Kaiba and Atem fall in step behind one of the bellboys as another hotel employee gets into the driver’s seat of the car. You follow them, trying not to trip all over yourself as you take in the sight of a hotel you never thought you could afford. 

Inside, the hotel is lit up in shades of orange with crystals dangling from the ceiling. You lag behind but nobody notices, and you have to rush to catch back up with the men. A woman joins your group at the elevators, handing Kaiba an envelope. “Your room key, Mr. Kaiba.” 

He takes the envelope but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge her. Then the three of you are ushered into a mirrored elevator that must be cleaned multiple times a day because you can’t spot a single smudge. When the elevator opens, Kaiba leads you over to a door, opens it, and steps into a narrow hallway. You follow and then you catch sight of the windows at the end and rush past him. 

The room is still dark, and the whole corner of the room is just windows. You can see the lights of the city reflecting off the river, and you’ve never been anywhere in Domino with a view this nice. 

Then the room’s lights turn on, revealing a big (in your opinion) living room area with two couches. 

“Shall we flip for it?” Atem asks from behind you. 

The question pulls you back to the situation at hand, and you turn to find Kaiba holding something out to Atem. 

Then you watch a coin fly up into the air. Atem snatches it, not waiting for it to fall back down and holds his closed fist out toward Kaiba. 

“Tails,” Kaiba says. 

Atem opens his hand, and he and Kaiba both peer down at the coin. “You win.” 

“Of course I will.” Kaiba sneers at him. 

Then they both look at you. You realize your arms are crossed in front of you, and you force them down to your sides. You wait, wondering what happens next. 

“I don’t think you’ll win just staring at her,” Atem says. 

“You don’t think at all.” But despite his words, Kaiba steps toward you. You tell yourself not to back away from him and wait as he approaches you. He stops right before he reaches you and looks down at you. He doesn’t touch you. 

A thump startles you, and you look over to the noise to find that Atem has thrown himself down on the smaller of the two couches. His feet, with shoes still on them, dangle over one arm of the couch, and his head rests on the other arm of the couch. He’s looking at both of you as he reclines like a king. 

Then your hair is tugged, forcing you to look back at Kaiba. You whimper at the sudden, rough action, but your protest is smothered by Kaiba’s mouth on your own. He’s aggressive, dominating your mouth, nearly pushing your head back as he sucks on your lower lip. You’re not ready for this sort of behavior just yet, and you take a step back. His arm snakes around your back, pulling you toward him again, pressing you against his chest. 

“You lose if you scare her away,” Atem taunts. 

Kaiba breaks the kiss. He’s still looking at you so you feel the full force of his glare. “Will you shut up?” 

You can feel your eyes go wide. Kaiba must notice your discomfort because he pulls away from you. He grabs your shoulders and spins you so you’re facing away from him. And then you find yourself lifted into the air and carried to the larger couch. He sits down, pulling you into his lap. 

Then he starts kissing your neck as he pulls your shirt off your body. Facing Atem, you’re very aware of his eyes watching as Kaiba reveals your skin. You can feel your face heating up as your shirt is tossed to the ground. An arm wrapped around your waist keeps you from bolting as your bra is unhooked and pushed off your shoulders. It drops into your lap, revealing your chest to Atem, and he doesn’t try to hide the way he stares your breasts. He grins, sitting up a bit as he watches Kaiba’s hand cup your breast. The arm wrapped around your waist tightens, pulling you as close as possible, and his other hand lifts your breast, kneading it. 

You wiggle in his lap as he pinches your nipple. He’s rough, pinching and pulling before releasing. He kisses down to where your neck meets your shoulder and then rubs circles around your nipple. 

The whole time, you can’t look away from Atem. He smiles, just watching. 

Then Kaiba’s hand dives down your pants, underneath your underwear, cupping you between your legs. He uses that hand to hold you in place against him as he leans back into the couch. 

“Is the show for me?” Atem asks, tilting his head. 

Kaiba growls against your neck. “I’ll give him a show.” 

His hands pull away from you and then lift you off his lap, placing you next to him on the couch. Then he works on unbuttoning your pants and kneels on the ground to pull your pants off. Your underwear goes with them, tossed off to the side. Kaiba pushes you back so you’re reclining and then puts his hands on your knees, spreading your legs apart. 

He has you naked now, but his eyes are fixed on the area between your legs. You glance at Atem and find that his eyes are looking at your face. He’s studying your reactions. 

Then you realize his own pants are unbuttoned. You can see the outline of his hand as he strokes himself. 

Kaiba blows air between your legs, the breeze startling you. You look down to find his eyes finally focused on your face. “Ignore him,” he instructs you. He stares at you for a moment, perhaps waiting for a response, but then he looks down again and leans forward. 

He licks all the way along your folds. His tongue applies pressure the entire time. Your hips twitch against him. Then he repeats the motion, slow as if exploring with his tongue but not shy. It’s uncomfortable, having a strange man down there, paying so much attention to you, but his tongue feels good as he continues to lick. 

He pushes your knees as far apart as they’ll go before leaning forward, licking your clit, and pulling it into his mouth. He sucks on your clit, and you grab the couch to avoid grabbing at him. Your hips try to press against him as he begins to switch between licking circles around your clit and sucking on it. When he sucks, he draws in close, pressing his lips against you and pulling. Then he pulls away and his tongue comes out to run circles around and around. 

It’s maddening. Your eyes fall shut as you lean back to enjoy the sensations. 

Then he stops. “You’re getting the couch so wet,” he says. 

You look down to see him smirking at you. 

“Naughty girl.” Then he pushes a finger into you, and you watch it disappear all the way to his knuckle. He pulls it out halfway before pushing it back in. Then he pulls out and pushes two fingers into you. Once they’re buried to the knuckle, you can feel his fingers wiggle a little, and you clench on them. 

Then his mouth is back on your clit, drawing it into his mouth and sucking as his fingers begin to pump in and out of you. This time he doesn’t change anything up. His fingers push in and pull out as his mouth just mercilessly sucks and his tongue swirls circles. 

You grab his hair, pulling his face closer. Your hips press up toward him. Your hips twitch, meeting his fingers and the pleasure grows and grows. 

As you reach your orgasm, you can feel yourself arch up and off the couch itself. You cry out. His mouth pulls away, but his fingers stay inside of you, and you can feel yourself squeezing them as you collapse down onto the couch. His fingers continue to move in and out of you, and you take a deep breath, feeling every part of your body sink down into that couch. 

You look down at Kaiba, and he’s pleased with himself. 

“One,” Atem says, drawing your attention. His pants are pushed down, revealing his very hard dick. His hand is wrapped around it, stroking. “Your dirty talk still could use some work if you want my opinion.” 

Kaiba scoffs. “Your form of dirty talk is speaking with a peasant.” 

Atem arches an eyebrow up. Then he focuses on you. “When it’s my turn, I’m going to spread you out on that table so I can properly eat you.” 

Kaiba’s fingers push all the way into you, reminding you that they’re still there, and then his thumb presses against your clit. Still sensitive, you arch into him.

You glance back at Atem to find him stroking his dick still. 

Kaiba catches your glance and turns to glare at Atem. “Stop trying to distract her.” 

“Kaiba, that’s your biggest mistake. You pay too much attention to my actions, when you should be studying her, trying to figure out what really gets her off.” 

“Shut up.” Kaiba looks back at you. He studies you, and you try not to focus on the fact that you’re completely naked under his gaze. Then his fingers pull out, leaving you empty. You whimper. He sits back on the couch, pulling you up into his lap. His hand grabs your chin, forcing you to look over at Atem, his other hand buries itself between your legs. 

His fingers begin to circle your clit. “Can you feel how wet they are?” he asks. “Even from over there, I bet he can see your pussy dripping.” 

You squirm, legs closing, thighs pressing into his hand. He continues to rub your clit. Atem continues to stroke his dick. 

“Open your legs and let him look,” Kaiba commands. You listen to him without thinking. “You like it, don’t you? Having him watch as I make you cum over and over.” 

You hesitate and Kaiba releases your chin so he can pinch your nipple. Your back arches at the brief pain, but your hips press against his hand too. Your head falls to the side, but Kaiba grabs your chin and makes you look at Atem. You could close your eyes, but you find yourself watching Atem. Kaiba’s fingers continue to work you, and your hips begin bucking against his hand. 

You can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have both of these men at once. Atem’s dick is thick, twitching in his hand, and you wonder what Kaiba’s will look like. What would it feel like to have both of them at the same time? 

You’re imagining convincing them to share you when you orgasm against Kaiba’s hand.

It’s not the full body experience of the first, but you still cry out with pleasure, sinking back into Kaiba’s chest. 

“Two,” Atem says. 

Kaiba releases your chin and then lifts you up into his arms, carrying you back into the hallway that led into the room. There’s a door off to the side, and he pushes it open and hits a switch, turning on the light for a massive dressing room. There’s a low table in front of a long mirror, and he puts you down on top of that table. 

Then he begins to undress, pulling his sweater over his head. His sweater is tossed onto the ground before he begins to unbutton the shirt underneath, revealing a muscular torso. You watch as a full six-pack is revealed. Seto Kaiba is surprisingly jacked. Then he undoes his belt and unbuckles his pants. He kicks off his shoes and socks with his pants hanging off his hips, and only then does he push down his pants and boxers to reveal his very erect cock. 

He rips open a small package. You’re not sure where he grabbed it, but he pulls out a condom. It takes him a moment to roll it all the way down his dick, and you take advantage of that moment to memorize the sight of his naked body. 

Then he turns you so you’re facing the mirror. He pulls your hips back, tugging your legs off the table until your feet hit the ground. Then he pushes you forward. He adjusts you so you’re standing up, but leaning against the table. His hand caresses your ass, fingers teasing as they push between your cheeks. 

In the mirror, you see Atem watching from the doorway.

Then you feel Kaiba’s dick pressing between your legs. He rubs against you, teasing for a moment. Then his hand reaches down, guiding his dick to your entrance. He’s bigger than his fingers, stretching you out as he pushes in. He buries himself as deep as he can. So much deeper than his fingers that you can’t help but moan. 

Then he begins to thrust. You look at him in the mirror. His fingers dig into your hips as he holds them still. He’s watching you, too. 

Seto Kaiba is pounding into you without mercy. His face in the mirror is impassive and seems to be fixed on your chest as your breasts sway with each thrust. It feels so good. You groan, but he does, too. And the fact that the most powerful man in Domino is enjoying your body is a boost to your ego. 

Something in you relaxes, and you begin to thrust back against him. It feels good. Too good. You’re lost in the sensations of being fucked into the edge of the table. The mirror adds to the pleasure. Every time you open your eyes, you can see yourself and Kaiba. You can see what’s happening to you. 

It’s faster and wilder now. You reach for his hands. You reach out to the mirror. Your hips meet his. The table digs into your hips. 

With one hand, he reaches up to cup your chest again. With the other he tugs on your hair, pulling you back so your back is pressed to his chest. Your hips are still pressed into the edge of the table as he thrusts into you. His hands touch you everywhere. His dick somehow buries itself deeper and deeper. 

At some point, you’re crying out in pleasure again. He continues to thrust. Too lost to even notice. He’s got you pinned to the table, and you can only ride the pleasure. 

Then he groans. It’s louder and deeper than any of the noises he’s made tonight. His hips twitch against your ass. 

His hands press down on the table, keeping him upright, but he looks ready to collapse. 

“Three.” Atem reminds you both of his presence. “And I believe it’s my turn now.” 


End file.
